


Becoming A Woman

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Annabelle Elizabeth Gallagher-Milkovich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Annabelle gets her period, Clueless!Mickey, Daddy!Mickey, Daddy-Daughter Feels, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Growing Up, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person, Prompt Fill, Protective!Mickey, Savior!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My stomach hurts. My head. I'm so tired." There's a pause and she adds, "I'm bleeding."<br/>     I pull into the parking lot of the middle school and park haphazardly, taking up two spaces. "Where? What happened?"<br/>     "The nurse says it's a lady thing."<br/>     I stop short. Fuck. Is Bells talking about- I gag- her period?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annabelle gets her period, Mickey has no fucking clue had to deal, Ian and a salesclerk save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming A Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayoungrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/gifts).



> BLAME WILLOW (that is your name, right? If not...awkward...)

My phone is buzzing relentlessly in my pocket. I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I fish for it. I let the hammer in my hand hang lazily. I click the 'answer' button. "Mickey."   
"Mr. Milkovich? This is Suzanne Ross. I'm the nurse at your daughter's school, and-"  
"Is something wrong?" I cut her off, dropping the hammer and heading towards the door. "Is she hurt?"  
"No, no. Nothing like that. She's had a bit of an accident."  
"Mickey!" my boss yells, "The fuck are you going?"  
"It's the school!" I holler over the sounds of construction, "There's been an accident!"   
"I'm docking your pay!" he screams after me as I push through the door.   
"Where is she?" I say into the phone, scrambling for my keys and unlocking the door of my car.   
"She's right here, Mr. Milkovich. She's fine, really. She just needs a change of clothes. I tried to contact your husband, but-"  
"He's busy," I say, thinking of Ian at the bar, "Why does she need clothes?"  
"I said, there was an accident."  
I pull onto the crowded street, earning irritated honks from the cars I just cut off. I flip them off. "Put her on."  
"I can't do that, Mr. Milkovich. It's not regulation. If you'd like to talk to her, she'll have to go to the office."  
"Listen, lady," I snarl into the mouthpiece, "Either you put my daughter on the phone right now or I will come down there and make everyone in that goddamn school regret the day their mothers popped them out."  
"You win more flies with honey than vinegar, Mr. Milkovich," she says easily, but there's a rustling and a murmur.   
"Daddy?" Annabelle says softly, and I can tell by her tone that something is wrong.  
"Hey, munchkin," I say, "I'm coming to get you."  
"They said I can't go home."  
"Bullshit. What's wrong?"  
"My stomach hurts. My head. I'm so tired." There's a pause and she adds, "I'm bleeding."  
I pull into the parking lot of the middle school and park haphazardly, taking up two spaces. "Where? What happened?"  
"The nurse says it's a lady thing."  
I stop short. Fuck. Is Bells talking about- I gag- her period? I shudder. "I, uh, I'll be there in just a minute, rug rat, okay?" And I hang up. I sigh as I pull the double doors open. Her period. Is she even old enough? Thirteen. Is thirteen old enough? I should know this shit. I rub a hand down my face, push the pads of my fingers into my eyes.  
I press the number one speed dial on my phone.   
"Hey, hot stuff," Ian says, "Was just about to call you."  
"Bells got her period," I say bluntly.   
There's a pause. "Uh, okay. Where is she now?"  
"Nurse's office. I'm here. I don't fucking know anything about this! What the hell am I supposed to do?"  
"First, calm down. It's fine, natural. She's gonna be pretty miserable, though. Go the store. Get pads and-"  
"The fuck are pads?" I yell out, exasperated, and two passing teachers give me a look.   
"Oh dear God," Ian mumbles. "Okay, okay. Just go to the store and ask someone to direct you to the feminine hygiene section. Take her home, make her put one on, lay her down on the couch." He pauses, "Does she have cramps?"  
"She said her stomach hurts."  
"Get her a heating pad-"  
"Should I be writing this down?"

 

Annabelle groans from the passenger seat. "That bad, Bells?" I ask. She nods as I drive into the store's parking lot.   
"Do I have to go in? M'so tired," she says.  
I pet her hair. "No," I say sympathetically, "You can stay here. Lock the doors. I'll be right out." I kiss her forehead and get out of the car.  
"S'cuse me," I say to the first clerk I see, "Where's the feminine...stuff?"   
The older lady smiles knowingly but says nothing as she leads me into the aisle. It's enormous. How the fuck do I know what to get? I must look overwhelmed because she says, "newlywed?"   
I look at her like she has three heads. "What?"  
"I just assumed. Your wife sent you to buy her products for her?"  
"Uh, no. My daughter. She's thirteen," I explain, hands finding my hips. Could this be anymore uncomfortable?  
"You've never bought for your wife before?" she asks uncertainly.  
"I'm gay," I mumble, picking up a purple package and studying it.  
"Oh, no," she says, taking it from me, "Those are tampons. Here." She hands me a different package. "These should be better."  
"Are these... pads?"  
"Yes." She moves past me, looking for something. She picks up a tiny box and presses it into my hand. "This too."  
I read the label, "Midol?"  
She nods. "For her cramps. Would you like me to ring you up?"

 

"Daddy," Anna murmurs as I park next to our apartment, "Will you carry me?"  
I look at her hesitantly, then to the bag in my hand. She's tiny, I can manage. "'Course." I move around the front of the car and open her door for her. I scoop her up and she nuzzles her face into my chest.   
"Love you, Dad," she says quietly while I climb the stairs.  
My heart swells. "I love you too, baby."


End file.
